


At Yeast You're Rising to the Occasion

by SHSLGuest



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baking, F/F, also swear words make me uncomfy so they are somewhat censored, and for clarification Kaede and Maki are dating, honestly dont know what to tag this as, mentions of DR3, miu speaks like miu, my apologizes if that makes the story unreadable, so suggestive word stuff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLGuest/pseuds/SHSLGuest
Summary: Miu bakes a batch of. . .some pastry for Kirumi, Kaede and Maki to try.Kirumi hopes they don't get food poisoning.





	At Yeast You're Rising to the Occasion

"Kyakyakya! The great inventor Iruma f*ckin' Miu extends her talents to the realms of baking! Thank you, thank you, you are much too f*ckin kind!" Iruma burst through the canteen doors with a batch of four almost burnt pastries being held in some shoddy looking metal pan. Kirumi just glanced over and sighed; time to mentally prepare herself to down whatever burnt yeast invention Miu made. Although Miu usually means well sometimes she can get too ambitious. 

Kirumi made sure to great Miu with a smile as she approached. When Miu offered to bake pastries Iruma honestly thought she would be the type to just make the shake and bake kind of products, not . . .from scratch. Kirumi struggled to keep herself from grimacing. She would have offered to help if she knew it would go this route.  
"I see. . .so you made those from scratch. Very . . .nice Miu," Kirumi offered a compliment. Fortunately for her, Miu took it gladly. 

"Of f*cking course it's very nice! It's more than that Kiroomba, trust me! I also invited blueberry pancake nipples and her flatchested b*tch to join us as well. Kyakyakya!"  
Kirumi could only gag when fear and bile rose in her throat. 

"Iruma-san, perhaps we should be the test subjects and not subject Akamatsu-san and Harukawa-san to your. . .creation just yet. Perhaps wait to perfect it so they can truly see your genius," Kirumi quickly tackled on. At this rate she would have to deal with 3 cases of food poisoning, maybe even 4 if Harukawa seriously is thinking of digesting even a morsel of the pastries.

When the canteen door started to slowly creak open Kirumi realized it was too late; the two girlfriends were already here.  
Kirumi starts to feel a bit nauseous as Miu's laughter range out through the canteen.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Miu-san. It's so nice of you to do so," Kaede chirped as she walked through the door. Maki was simply in tow, avoiding eye contact with both Miu and Kirumi. 

Kirumi had no choice but to stay quiet now. It would only take half a mind to tip over the metal that could barely be considered a pan and dump the contents on the floor. However, Kirumi remembered how sensitive Miu is, and wouldn't want to jump to conclusions to how the food would actually taste. Perhaps. . .Miu possibly did a good job. Kirumi eyes the pastries with blackened top and lumpy top. No. She most certainly did not.

"It's my freaking pleasure! A genius deserves to be shared after all. And it's all thanks to Kiroomba over there giving me the idea with one of her maid edition playboy mags, kyakyakya!"

Kirumi closed her eyes and sighed. "Iruma-san, I've told you this before. It's a manual for my current employer, not a playboy magazine."  
"Who cares? All that matters is that it gave me a huge f*ckin' idea! Imagine! A new product that helps you eat while you sleep! Or even bake while you sleep? The possibilities are endless," Miu practically cries into the room. 

"So uh. . .thanks or something," Miu quickly added with a slight tinge in her cheeks. 

"It's too late now. . ." Kirumi thought. Miu was far too involved in this idea for her to sabotage it for the others health. Besides. . .with a cute face like that. . .  
Kirumi also blushed herself. "Though I cannot take credit for the inspiration, you are more than welcome."

Through a brief silence after Kirumi's comment Kaede spoke up once more.  
"So what flavor are these . . .muffins?" Kaede looked at Miu's concoction.  
"It's a secret! I call it, Overwhelming Orgasm flavor! Sounds pretty f*cking tasty, right?" Kaede gave a look of concern but that was quick to disappear as she started to chuckled when Maki took a sharp right for the door. "W-wait! Please don't leave I really. . .really worked hard on these," Miu whimpered desperately.  
"They're blueberry alright. Just don't leave like that, that's not proper and stuff. That's uh, impolite and stuff," Miu looked nervously to Kirumi. She wanted reassurance. 

Kirumi wasn't sure if she could give it, but she will do her duty and make an attempt anyway.  
"I think there's nothing wrong in taking a bite, correct? Just one bite should be able to prove. . .Miu's genius," she added on. That seemed to be enough to produce a sigh of relief from Kaede and for Maki to turn around and take a seat next to her girlfriend.

"H*ll yeah! See, Kiroomba got it right! Alright, it's servin time, b*tches!" and she slopply took out each muffin and set them down along with a glass of lukewarm water in front of Kaede, Kirumi and Maki. 

"You didn't put blood or hair in this, did you?" Maki questioned as she poked her muffin.  
Miu started to cower a bit "N-no! Not this time, I swear its just normal muffin stuff, yanno?"

Reluctantly, Kirumi was the first to take a bite after receiving an eager glance from the very proud Miu. Kaede and then Maki followed suit. As soon as Kirumi took a bite she realized it wasn't that bad. A bit too much flour added to the mix, but at least the blueberries were somewhat fresh. Kirumi could almost describe the taste as . . .pleasant. 

Disaster struck when Kirumi swallowed.

As soon as she swallowed she felt a warm sensation in her that she knew all too well. Her feelings could be described as light, pastel pink bubbles and stars floating around without a care in the world. Gentle waves of compassion and love started to gently drown her in joy and . . .something else she would not say.  
As Kirumi turns to Miu to ask what she put in the muffins certainly she didn't see Miu in front of her anymore, but simply a beautiful woman, so close to godhood Kirumi wondered if she was dead. Warm fuzzy sensations flowed around her as she realized this beautiful woman, this gift of heaven, was Miu Iruma. 

"M-miu-sama?" Kirumi added in the heat of her daze. Iruma blushed immediately she shifted her eyes away.  
"H-huh? What the fck is up with ya Kiroomba?" Miu shifted, a small smile creeping on her face along with guilt.  
Kaede started to act the same way, except started to tickle Maki underneath her chin. Maki spat out her muffin violently. 

"I knew something was up. What the h*ll did you put in this Iruma? Do you want to be killed?" Maki's eyes glowed red with murder but her face glowed from her blush.  
Miu started to really squirm underneath Maki's glare as Maki tried to look serious as her girlfriend started to bombarge her with cheek kisses and snuggles on her left arm.

"I-I just! Well! It's my secret ingredient you know? That. . .soup stuff from that chef guy. . .you know the tiny one? He said it was the perfect addition to making a sexy hot muffin so. . .I added it."  
Maki's glare went dark. "You mean the same guy who added a similar aphrodisiac soup to his classmate's beef stew which caused everyone to start feeling each other up? Why in the h*ll would you add that?" Maki started to get up, gently pushing her girlfriend away, which of course made Kaede pout in disagreement.  
Kirumi on the other hand could not help herself from taking her fingers and lifting up Miu's chin to face her.  
The pink cotton candy feeling and the glittering stars Kirumi saw barely kept her from places a kiss or two on Miu's lips. Now was a good time to take action, to take initiative. And, if Kirumi could be a judge of anything in her almost hallucinate state, could tell Miu wanted to do the same thing.

Until Maki threw a chair across the room.

Iruma screamed in fear and backed away from Kirumi instantly, which was enough for Kirumi to see a bit through the haze.  
"M-miu? What exactly--" she was cut off as Maki continued to throw chairs.  
"Find the antidote. Give it to them now. Or you won't be able to sit down for a week," Maki added darkly.  
Iruma ducks as a chair was flung at her.  
"H-hey do you mean that sexually?" she tried to add with a joke. Two chairs flung.  
"Alright alright! The only antidote is a nap okay? Please stop throwing chairs at me I'll do whatever you want. I could give you a back massage, invent a new kind of baby toy I guess M-maybe even give you a sample of th--" Miu was cut off again as Maki started to approach her.  
"Please, please I beg the antidote is a nap I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I just wanted Kirumi to--" Miu cries out with tears streaming her face.  
Maki sighs in annoyance and takes Kaede by the hand, who immediately got very bold and very frisky over the past 5 minutes.

As Maki leaves, Miu glances as Kirumi and sighs. Kirumi has a cup of water, trying to keep her composure.  
"Miu, why exactly did you put that. . .soup in the muffins without testing it prior?"  
Miu starts to make noises that can only be signature to herself, and sits down.  
"I didn't mean for all this to happen. Although it was pretty funny," she murmers while twirling her hair.  
"I just wanted to impress everyone. To impress. . .you. Since, yanno. You're good at the baking thing and all."

Kirumi pauses to take a deep breath.  
"Miu, I see why you would do that, but it most certainly was not needed," Kirumi claimed, causing a small squeak from Miu. Kirumi gave her a gentle smile. "No friend of mine needs to impress me. You've already have with your vigor and," Kirumi pauses to remember that particular word Miu likes to use. ". . .genius," Kirumi gave a wry smile. Not even a second passed before Iruma burst out laughing. 

"F*ck yeah! I freaking am a genius, aren't I? And those muffins were good as sh*t! Just another case of the amazing Miu gracing humanity with her presence yet again!" She cackled. After two seconds of silence Miu simmered down immediately. "But. . . I mean. . .thanks Kirumi. For being here I guess. And for not sucking donkey balls like Maki does," she looked away while sighing, slightly peeved but overall glad she doesn't have any chair injuries.

Kirumi took her gloved hand and pat Miu's own. "I suppose I can take that compliment. Do be more mindful and polite of Harukawa-san. You did give an aphrodisiac to her girlfriend," Kirumi mused.  
"Well big f*ckin' deal! Maki needs to get that stick up from her--"  
"Iruma-san," Kirumi said sternly. Kirumi leaned back with contentment when a whimper was heard.  
"I'll be taking my leave now. There are laundry baskets full of clean clothes to fold. Have a good day, Miu."  
As Kirumi stood up to leave Miu alone in the canteen, she pretended to hear the soft whisper of Miu saying "I was so close."

Kirumi would appreciate if Miu didn't depend on aphrodisiacs to get a kiss from her. She should just do it directly.

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breathes* Hey so hooray for posting this?  
> Usually I just write my stuff and delete it, so I guess this is improvement.  
> Good practice for writing in my opinion.  
> Thank you for reading or even skimming through!  
> My apologizes if I did not tag this correctly. If there is something I should tag it with please let me know!  
> Also, I blame my friend for taking my dislike for Miu and having me ship her with my favorite.


End file.
